Dialogue fraternel ou pas
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Après la guerre, Karin et Naruto apprennent qu'ils sont cousins. C'est le début d'une longue et intéressante fraternité. Ou pas. Après tout, on ne choisit pas sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?


**Je suis à fond sur la famille Uzumaki ces temps-ci, donc voici un petit OS uniquement fait de dialogues à ce sujet. Parce que... ben, j'aime bien faire ça. Bon, il est très court et, j'avoue, un peu fait à l'arrache, mais je voulais vraiment écrire un petit truc dessus donc... bonne lecture tout de même ?**

 **Edit : J'ai rajouté du texte, parce qu'après réflexion, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de rallonger cet One-Shot. Surtout qu'à la base, je l'avais écrit sur le coup, comme ça... du coup, autant l'arranger !**

 **Disclaimer : Hélas, je ne possède pas Naruto !... Quoi que, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, au final, non ? Vu comment je tourne Naruto en ridicule...**

* * *

 **Dialogue fraternel... ou pas.**

— QUOI ? TU AS TUÉ NOTRE COUSIN ?

— Je ne l'ai pas tué. Il s'est sacrifié, ttebayo...

— Le résultat est le même : il est mort !

— Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, j'y suis pour rien. Je ne savais même pas que c'était mon cousin, moi ! Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

— Parce qu'avec des cheveux aussi écarlates, tu crois que c'était qui ?

— Ben je ne sais pas, il ne m'a jamais dit son nom de famille. En plus, j'ai déjà connu des gens avec des cheveux rouges et ils n'étaient pas mes cousins. Quoi que, ça serait cool que Gaara soit mon cousin...

— Ne change pas de sujet !

— Je ne change pas de sujet, je dis juste que ça serait bien que Gaara soit mon cousin. Être cousin avec le Kazekage, ça doit être génial !

— ... Dit celui qui est quand même le fils du Yondaime Hokage...

— Ha oui, c'est vrai...

— Tu détournes cette conversation, Naruto-kun.

— Toi aussi. En plus, cette conversation est ennuyeuse, Karin-chan...

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— Quoi ? Karin-chan ? tu n'aimes pas ?

— Absolument pas.

— Alors comment je dois t'appeler ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais pas comme ça.

— Dans ce cas... je vais t'appeler Karin-nee !

— ... QUOI ?

— Ben quoi ? Tu es plus âgée que moi, non ?

— Non ! Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas le propos ! Je suis ta cousine, pas ta sœur, _baka_ !

— Je sais, mais dans une petite famille comme la nôtre, on peut dire qu'on est comme des frères et sœurs, non ?

— Hors de question.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme toi pour frère.

— ... C'est méchant, Karin-nee.

— Pas grave. Et ne m'appela Karin-nee !

— D'accord, Karin-nee-chan !

— CE N'EST PAS MIEUX !

— Ha, ha !

— Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle.

— Je trouve ça amusant, moi.

— Mais c'est parce que tu es un baka. Franchement, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons cousins.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça saute aux yeux.

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu t'es un peu regardé dans une glace dernièrement ? Tu dois bien être le seul Uzumaki aux cheveux blonds au monde. Enfin, en même temps, vu qu'il ne reste que nous deux...

— Ce n'est pas au niveau du physique que je parlais. Même si, je pense que tu l'as remarqué mais nous avons tous deux une forte réserve de chakra.

— Oui, mais pleins de ninjas compétents également. Ce n'est pas vraiment un critère important ces derniers temps, les réserves de chakra des Uzumaki.

— Tu as peut-être raison... Mais ce n'est pas tout, ttebayo !

— Dans ce cas, arrête de tourner autour du pot et parle. C'est quoi, qui fait que ça se voit que nous sommes cousins ?

— Notre caractère ?

— ... C'est une blague ? C'est vraiment par le caractère que tu arrives à déterminer que nous soyons cousins ?

— Hai !

— Outre le fait que je trouve cela complètement ridicule, on peut savoir pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est ce qu'Okaasan m'a dit, ttebayo !

— Okaasan ? Ta mère ?

— Hai. C'était une Uzumaki.

— ... C'est Kushina Uzumaki ?

— Tu la connais ? Waouh, c'est incroyable ! Comment ça se fait ?

— ... _Baka_ !

— Tu me traites souvent de baka, Nee-chan. Cela se fait souvent dans une famille ?

— C'est de pire en pire, le surnom. Et non, je ne connaissais pas Kushina Uzumaki. Mais j'en ai entendu parler de ma mère, en plus de ce qui est dit dans ton village de gens pas du tout discrets et qui révèlent n'importe quoi extrêmement facilement alors que ça pourrait être confidentiel.

— Je crois que mon nom de famille n'a jamais été confidentiel.

— C'est ce que je dis : il aurait dû l'être ! Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que représente ce nom.

— Si, maintenant je le sais.

— Et avant ?

— ... Non. Mais tu le savais, toi ?

— Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que je ne le révélais à personne. Et que je ne me faisais jamais appeler par mon nom de famille. Admettre qu'on est un membre du clan Uzumaki, à notre époque, c'est s'attirer des problèmes par milliers.

— Tant que ça ? Juste pour un nom ?

— ... En fait, tu n'as vraiment pas conscience de l'importance de ce clan. Cela se voit que personne ne te l'a jamais expliqué correctement. C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie, franchement...

— Moi j'dis que c'est surtout un heureux miracle qu'on ait su qu'on soit de la même famille.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

— Y'en a pas, je voulais juste le dire.

— Donc tu parles pour rien.

— Mais non, je suis heureux !

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

— Parce que c'est la première fois que j'ai de la famille, enfin, si on ne compte pas Sasuke-kun – qui est comme un frère pour moi –, Kakashi-otousan, Iruka-nii, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-obaasan, Konohamaru-kun...

— À croire que tout Konoha est ta famille...

— Je considère tout Konoha comme ma famille.

— Tu es vraiment fatiguant. Pourquoi ça t'importe tant que nous soyons du même clan si tu considères des milliers de personnes comme ta famille ?

— Mais là, c'est différent. Parce je viens de découvrir que j'ai une sœur, qui vient du clan Uzumaki. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, ttebayo !

— Je suis ta cousine, Naruto-kun. Pas ta sœur ! Combien de fois, vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

— Tu seras toujours Nee-chan, pour moi.

— Arrête avec ça !

— Ha, ha ! Tu es tellement drôle, Nee-chan !

— Je ne suis pas drôle. ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

.

— Naruto-kun.

— Ohayô, Karin-nee-chan ! Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Naruto-otōto.

— Hors de question ! Et toi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Karin-nee-chan ! Mais comme tu n'entends rien, ou alors que ce que tu veux...

— Eh ce n'est même pas vrai !

— C'est ça. Bon, on peut savoir ce que tu me veux, cette fois ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je veux dire que tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour me parler, donc j'attends de savoir ce que tu veux.

— Qui te dit que je ne suis pas venu uniquement car je voulais voir ma sœur ?

— ... Ce n'est pas possible. Et je ne suis pas ta sœur, bon sang ! Entre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Bon, tu veux quoi ?

— Rien. Je suis juste venu discuter avec toi !

— Eh bien je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. Dewa mata.

— Nani ? Non mais attends, me claque pas la porte au nez... Nee-chan !

.

— Naruto-kun... encore de retour ?

— Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de te voir, Nee...

— Si tu dis Nee-chan, je te jure que je te frappe.

— Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec Sakura-chan. Bref, comme je disais, je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de te voir, Nee-chan !... AÏE !

— Je t'avais prévenu.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment, ttebayo...

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'on est cousins ! Et on ne se frappe pas, dans une famille.

— ... Mmh, tu as raison. La tendance, ces temps-ci, c'est plutôt le fratricide.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, le fratricide ?

— Tu demanderas à Sasuke-kun. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'en faire une démonstration.

— Euh... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vais m'en passer.

— Dommage, j'aurais pu me débarrasser de toi et ne pas finir en prison en disant que tu étais consentent à mourir.

— ... Tu es effrayante, Karin-chan.

— C'est ta faute, tu as un don pour me pousser à la crise de nerfs. Il faut bien que je me défoule d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bon, tu es encore venu pour rien ?

— Non ! La dernière fois non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Si tu le dis. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ?

— Je suis venu te montrer une nouvelle technique que j'ai développée et finalisée !

— ... Dewa mata.

.

— Nee-chan, pourquoi tu m'as claqué la porte au nez la dernière fois ?

— Tu voulais me faire une démonstration d'une de tes techniques. Désolée d'avoir d'abord pensé à mon appartement qui allait être détruit avec tes bêtises.

— Mais je n'allais pas la faire forte...

— Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu entres, cette fois ?

— Tu avais une question à me poser.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. En fait, j'en ai pas une mais deux.

— D'accord ! je t'écoute.

— Première question : pourquoi as-tu des cicatrices sur les joues ?

— Euh... mes moustaches ?

— ... Ouais, c'est ça. Tes... _moustaches_.

— Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait que quand je suis né, Okaasan était encore la jinchûriki de Kurama.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Les enfants nés de jinchûriki peuvent posséder des... caractéristiques étranges.

— Je vois... Cela n'explique pas grand-chose, mais bon... Seconde question : est-ce que ça a un lien avec le fait que tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un Uzumaki ?

— ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu as des cheveux blonds hérissés. Tous les Uzumaki les ont rouges, et généralement lisses. Alors ?

— ...

— ... Mouais, je m'y attendais.

.

— Naruto-kun ?

— Oui, Nee-chan ?

— Concernant la dernière fois... je suis désolée.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— À moins que je me trompe, il semblerait que tu as un gros complexe par rapport à ton physique qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celui des Uzumaki.

— Oh mais non, t'inquiète ! Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, ttebayo !

— Mmh. C'est pour ça que Sakura-san était désespérée au point de venir me demander de l'aide car, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, tu passais ton temps à regarder ton reflet et à déprimer. Non, tu n'as aucun problème avec ça.

— Euh...

— C'est bien ce que je me disais.

.

— Non, je t'interdis de faire ça.

— Mais Nee-chan...

— Pas de mais ! C'est complètement idiot comme idée ! Franchement, tu veux vraiment te teindre les cheveux simplement pour que ceux-ci soient rouges et ensuite les lisser ? C'est ridicule. J'en ai vu des idiots dans ma vie, mais toi... tu atteins des sommets.

— Mais j'aurais l'air cool comme ça ! Et en plus, là, je ressemblerai à ceux de notre clan.

— Tu fais ça, et je t'envoie rejoindre tous ceux de notre clan dans l'au-delà. C'est clair ?

— Euh... C'est une menace ?

— OUI, BAKA !

.

— Contente de voir que tu n'as pas fait cette erreur. Tu vois bien que tes cheveux blonds naturels te vont bien.

— Mouais...

— Allez, ne déprime pas, Naruto-kun. Dis-toi qu'au moins, comme ça, à défaut de ressembler à un Uzumaki, tu ressembles à ton père. Et puis les gens savent que tu es un Uzumaki, c'est ton nom !

— Mouais...

— Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ?

— Mouais...

— Tss... Si ça te chantes. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as écouté les conseils de ta grande sœur. Cela montre que tu n'es pas complètement inconscient et... Naruto-kun, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

— Karin-chan...

— Oui ?

— Tu l'as admis !

— J'ai admis quoi ?

— Que tu es ma Nee-chan ! C'est génial, ttebayo !

— ... Ce... Ce n'était pas volontaire ! LÂCHE-MOI, C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT !

— Même si tu dis le contraire, je sais que tu tiens à moi, Nee-chan !

— ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER NEE-CHAN !


End file.
